


kiss me thru the phone

by prettyboykana



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Phone Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboykana/pseuds/prettyboykana
Summary: “Wish you were here right now.”“Would we both fit on your bed, though?”Gulf smirked. “We could make it work. You'd just have to hold me tight, Phi.”“Tempting.” He chuckled. “Anything else you'd want me to do?”
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 14
Kudos: 251





	kiss me thru the phone

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic in this fandom so im very excited, hope you enjoy!!

Gulf had just finished changing into a comfortable shirt and shorts after a relaxing shower, when his phone buzzed. He smiled and climbed on his bed. Checking wasn't even necessary for him to know who it was.

Gulf couldn't remember the last time he had gone a full day without talking to P'Mew. Probably somewhere around 5 months ago, before they had… updated their status? No, even then, his Phi would never miss at least a good morning or good night text everyday (and when he did, Gulf would text first). 

He tried remembering the last time they had gone more than 12 hours without talking, maybe it would be easier. They used to find any spare time between both or their studies and jobs to talk, but that wasn't always possible, so probably around then. Nowadays though, it was like they had all the time in the world, and did they make use of that. 

Looking at it from an outsider's perspective, it might've looked a little excessive. Who had that much stuff to talk about anyway? But with Mew and Gulf, it had become something more than just having a conversation, it was a need they had for each other's company, even if online. Somehow they talked for hours and hours but still when they turned their phones off, and came back to the reality of a silent home and an empty bed, they missed each other, so much. 

So of course sometimes they had to cheat. Gulf had been in Mew's house so many times he had lost count. He had just recently gotten braver and invited Mew to his condo, too. Gulf was sure both of their managers knew at this point that the couple of times they would accompany the boys to the other's homes wasn't the only occasion they were seeing each other, but they pretended not to see it. 

Today was sadly not one of those days. Gulf stared at their picture on his nightstand and pictured his Phi there in bed with him. The smell of his perfume, the warmth of his arms, the tenderness of his touch. What brought him back to reality was another text from P'Mew. 

The first one was a selfie with his face showing half-up, the second one was _still awake?_. Gulf decided to give him a call. There were many ways to chat, be it text, video chat or calls. Gulf liked all of them, as long as they were with P'Mew. He picked up on the second ring.

“Hi, Phi.”

“Hello.” His voice was kinda sleepy. Gulf smiled.

“If you're tired you should go sleep, Phi.” Mew chuckled.

“Hm… Not so tired that I can't talk to you.” Gulf hummed in agreement. “Did you shower yet?” He hummed again.

“Phi.”

“Hm?”

“I miss you.” 

Mew took a second to reply. “I miss you too, babe.”

“Wish you were here right now.”

“Would we both fit on your bed, though?”

Gulf smirked. “We could make it work. You'd just have to hold me tight, Phi.” 

“Tempting.” He chuckled. “Anything else you'd want me to do?” Mew's voice somehow got even softer.

“Want you to kiss me, Phi.” Gulf felt a warmth in his chest and his ears get red.

“Where do you want me to kiss you?”

Gulf sighed. He knew P'Mew would never lead a conversation somewhere if he wasn't 100% sure Gulf was on board with it, which meant Gulf usually had to be honest and blunt. 

Two things he was very good at.

“My lips… and my neck.” He shivered slightly at the memory of those lips kissing him all over.

“That would leave marks.” Mew said in a slight teasing tone.

“I don't mind Phi... The other ones already faded.”

Mew took a second before he replied. “Put your hand at the back of your neck.”

He trailed his fingers all the way to his neck. “I did.”

“That's the next place I'm putting a mark on you. Gonna suck on it 'till I make it all red.”

Gulf's breath hitched. ”Yes, Phi.”

“Then I'm gonna kiss you all over your shoulders, your neck, your chin, and finally your lips.” 

Gulf's hands followed every place Mew mentioned, 'till his fingers were touching his wet, slightly parted lips. He wanted Mew to devour his mouth so bad. Mew's lips and tongue always tasted so good. The feeling of hot breathing against his skin, Mew kissing him over and over and licking into his mouth were all so good. He could feel a slight hardness between his legs already.

“Phi, I'm hard.” _Fuck,_ he heard the other curse.

“Do you want me to make you come, Gulf?” he replied with a low whine. “Can you get some lube, baby?”

“Yeah, Phi.” he reached into his desk and opened the drawer to get lube and tissues. The anticipation was making him harder. “Are you touching yourself too?”

“I'm about to, is that okay?”

“More than okay Phi.” he laid back down with the bottle of lube, putting the phone away for a second to open the cap and pour a bit on his fingers.

“I want you to start slow, okay? Spread the lube all over first and then go slow, like I would, yeah?”

“Okay.” Gulf bit his lower lip as he lowered down his shorts and underwear just enough and grabbed onto his half-hard cock, spreading the lube slowly, enjoying the sensation. He sighed. “Feels good, Phi.”

“You can pick up the pace a little, touch the head, too.” Gulf picked up a steady pace, the squelching sounds making him and the room feel much hotter. He could hear Mew also touching himself, barely letting any sound out besides some heavy breathing. _God he's so hot._ He thought to himself. he reached with his thumb his sensitive head, applying a little pressure which made his thighs shake and a moan leave his mouth.

“ _Fuck_ , Gulf, your voice is so beautiful.”

“Can I go faster, Phi? Please?”

“Yes baby.”

He was already leaking a bit when he sped up the pace. His hips started thrusting into the air, and it felt so good, but something was still missing, and he needed to ease that ache if he wanted to feel even better.

“P'Mew?”

“Yes?”

“I want to use my fingers too. It's not enough.” he whined.

“Fuck. Go ahead, baby. You can do whatever you want.” Mew's voice was raspy and hot, it made Gulf moan. He released his cock and reached lower, but Mew's voice stopped him. “Don't forget to get more lube, Gulf.”

“Okay.” His ears were burning hot. The way Mew made him feel when he took care of him was literally impossible to explain, it was a feeling that seemed to have grown inside him and linger there ever since he met Mew. It was a good feeling. 

He held the phone between his ear and shoulder to open the cap and pour more lube. Mew seemed to have stopped his movements a little, as if to give him his full attention. Gulf used one hand to steady himself while the other reached his hole. He spread the lube all around before pushing one finger in, slowly. He bit his lower lip as his finger reached deeper. He wished Mew could see this.

“Fuck, I wish I could see you now, Gulf.”

“Me too… Daddy.”

“ _Gulf,_ _you're killing me.”_ he heard the other sighing and picking up his movement again. 

Gulf chuckled. He bit his lip again before inserting another finger. The sensation made him feel good, but it also made him miss Mew's fingers, they were bigger and could reach better. 

“P'Mew...” Gulf moaned as he pushed both fingers deeper, 'till they were completely inside. 

“You're doing so good baby. So good for me.”

Hearing Mew's voice praising him always made Gulf feel things. Mew was someone who needed validation, Gulf knew this and gladly gave it to him, everytime Mew would ask 2-3 times if he really, _really_ liked him, (which sounded a bit absurd to Gulf because how could he not?) he would gladly answer. He wondered if Mew knew _this_ was one of _his_ forms of validation: making Mew proud.

Gulf picked up his movements to match the sounds he heard from Mew. He felt so hot, his face was burning, sweat was starting to form and his wrist hurt a little, but it felt so good. He used his other hand to hold one of his legs higher, and curled his fingers to hit his desired spot better, just like Mew would tell him to.

“P'Mew-” his breath hitched. “I'm so close.” He let go of his leg to grab onto his cock again, the other hand still working inside of him.

“Me too, baby.” Mew groaned. “God I wish I was inside of you.”

Gulf whined. “Me too.” Hearing Mew's words toppled him to the edge. “I'm gonna come, Phi.”

“Fuck, me too. Come for me, baby.”

Gulf moaned and went faster. His fingers and cock felt so good his hips were moving on their own, but hearing Mew's voice groan his name is what sent him to the edge. He bit his lip hard as he came, not stopping his movements. He heard Mew groan his name as he came, too. His voice sending a shiver through Gulf's body. His hips hit the bed, when he finished, he carefully removed his fingers and tried picking up his breath. 

“Fuck.” Mew said. Both chuckled in syntony. Gulf picked up the tissues and started cleaning his hand and belly, then fixing his clothes.

“Tired enough now, Phi?” Gulf smiled as he asked. He was almost falling asleep himself, but he couldn't let the opportunity pass. Mew answered with a groan and a _yes_. 

“I'm going to sleep, Phi.” He held the phone to his ear as he covered himself. 

“Gulf?”

“Yeah?”

“Wanna come over tomorrow? I'll pick you up.” 

The last thing Gulf remembered before falling asleep was the sound of his own voice saying _yes Phi,_ Mew's voice softly wishing him good night, and a feeling inside of him, so full of _love_ and happiness he couldn't help but smile in his sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter!](http://twitter.com/prettyboykana)


End file.
